Bret Carter
)]] Name: Bret Carter Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Football, amateur wrestling, physical fitness, fashion, woodworking, cars Appearance: '''Bret is a tall and muscular Caucasian man, standing at 6'3" and weighing 225 pounds. He has an oval shaped head with pronounced cheekbones and an angular jaw with ears that stick close to his head. He has blue eyes and his hair very dark brown. Bret keeps his hair to a medium length on top and styled across from the left side of his head to the right with shaved sides and a long fringe the goes down over the right side of his face reaching to just below his right eyebrow. Bret also possesses facial hair in the form of a full beard he has been growing in since the summer of junior year. Bret has a relatively simple but fashion conscious style of dress. He prefers to wear tight-fitting shirts that let him show off as much of his muscle as possible and has a particular preference for v-necks. He also wears either skinny jeans or shorts. Bret prefers not to wear hats so as not to mess his hair up but he does wear a pair of Silver Aviator Mirror sunglasses. He typically wears a pair of Ralph Lauren Hanford sneakers or dark olive Timberland Chukka boots depending on the weather or event. On the day of the abduction, Bret was wearing a grey v-neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans along with his Hanford sneakers and silver aviators. '''Biography: Bret Shawn Carter was born to Paul and Stephanie Carter as the first of a pair of twins alongside his brother Wyatt. Both boys were born healthy and to middle-class parents who were already well-integrated into Tennessee society. At the time of the boys' birth, Paul was between jobs as a contractor and was attempting to start his own construction company. Stephanie came from a wealthy family, her father being the CEO of a large marketing firm based out of Nashville while she was primed to take the position herself in fifteen to twenty years' time. Before the twins were a year old, Paul had struck it big with a contract for his fledgling company, Piper Pit Construction, and the young family moved to Chattanooga. They initially lived in one of the smallest houses in the gated community of Frazier's Glen on Ruth street, but soon moved to a larger, three-bedroom house in the community on Jacobs street thanks to the success of Paul's company. The main tenets that were followed by the Carters were family, church, and politics. Both Paul and Stephanie were devout Baptists as well as registered Republicans, for whom traditional American family values were held in high regard. As such Bret was taught to love his family and to love God from a young age. A typical Sunday for him was spent at church then at home watching football before ending with the four Carters sitting around the table to eat dinner as a family. Stephanie also taught her sons to be respectful of women in the classic southern way. A trait that Bret has kept with him to a point. Bret still goes to church every Sunday but he is not especially devout; while he believes in God the closest he comes to worship outside of attending church is praying before a game. Bret shares similar political views to the rest of his family but is more moderate in his beliefs when compared to his brother. He is also smart enough to not bring up any of the more hard-line beliefs he may possess, although like his brother he is very stubborn regarding his views and it is very difficult to get him to change his opinions. Bret's first friend ended up being his own twin brother and while Wyatt became well-known for his forceful and outgoing personality, that caused him to get into frequent trouble in kindergarten. Bret was quieter and seemed to be more friendly with the other children, able to share and far more unlikely to start fights. This didn't stop him butting heads with his brother on many an occasion at both home and school however. The fact Bret was not as much of a troublemaker as his younger brother means he was much closer to his father growing up and was taught woodworking by him from a young age. Bret found the act of carving wood and building things relaxing and this is something he has taken up as a hobby in his own time. He prefers to carve and build more practical items, such as a birdhouse for the garden and a few fruit bowls for his mother but recently he has been indulging in some more artistic works, such as a pair of book stops styled after bison. Growing up within a gated community allowed both Bret and Wyatt to run around outside in relative safety as they grew up, the only real danger being passing cars or each other. At the age of six, Bret and his brother were enrolled in the Tennessee Youth Football League (TNYFL) by their parents, this turned out to be something that both boys immediately showed an aptitude for. Bret proved to be talented in almost all the sports he played during his PE classes, but football was the one that stuck with him as he grew older and developed into his main love. Bret originally started off on the offensive side of the ball as a quarterback but quickly gave up on the position as he found having to rely on people to protect him annoying and tedious. A move to the defensive side of the ball led to immediate improvement in his play and he has occupied the strong safety position for much of his life. As Bret continued to play he gained a reputation for being a hard hitter who charges into opposing players with reckless abandon, this has led to at least one instance in his later life where he has knocked an opponent out and walked away as if it was any other play. Bret enjoys the mix of physical strength and technique required when playing football and also likes the way the game almost ensures there must be a winner and loser as he enjoys the feeling of knowing that he had bested someone on the field. Bret entered middle school and found himself as one of the biggest kids in the school from the very first days and even after the other children hit puberty his own growth spurt later on left him taller that almost everyone besides his younger brother. While Bret's relative quiet and calm nature in comparison to his brother was seen as a virtue in kindergarten, in middle school it started to develop into a form of bullying that was more subtle. As a result of his popularity and skill at nearly every sport he attempted Bret started to look down on people he felt were below him or not in the popular social circle. This manifested itself as subtle jabs from time to time directed at what he viewed as acceptable targets. In a trait shared with his brother, Bret almost exclusively spares girls from any of these verbal jabs, although this was because of the respect that Stephanie had ingrained into the boys from a young age. It was towards the end of middle school that Bret started to develop his outward appearance and personality into something that the media portrayed as more desirable to girls. This led to Bret picking up an interest in male fashion in an attempt to keep himself looking the best his possibly can as a way of attracting members of the opposite sex and keep himself looking good. Bret had always been interested in classic American cars with Paul's old broken down 1974 Plymouth Road Runner being a car that sparked his imagination. In the summer between middle school and high school Bret took his driving test and after passing was given the old broken down car by his father as a reward. Bret immediately set to work fixing it up over the course of the summer and with a little bit of help from Paul, Bret had it ready to go in time for the new school year. Bret is immensely proud of his car and enjoys driving whenever he has the opportunity, viewing it as a symbol of the hard work and skill that were required from him to fix it up. He is already planning on buying another classic car to fix up once he graduates high school. Entering school in his freshman year Bret was 5'11" making him nearly as tall as his father, once he hit puberty however he reached the height of 6'3" although his weight was still slightly below what it is currently. Knowing of Bret's history on the football field he was quickly approached and made to try out for the George Hunter High School football team alongside his brother, with both of them making junior varsity with little hassle. Like in his youth football days, Bret was assigned the strong safety position and immediately picked up where he left off, he has also added trash-talking between plays to his on the field repertoire of stiff hits as a means of gaining an advantage over his opponents. Bret has a similar weight-training regimen to his brother and also follows a diet laid out by the Carters' family physician. The choice of wrestling as a winter sport made the most sense for Bret as it suited his natural physique, however, like his brother, he found the selection of spring sports to be uninteresting and instead of taking one up he focuses on training his body or spending time on one of his other hobbies. Bret especially enjoys working out for the feeling of accomplishment he gets when finishes a particularly hard routine and the knowledge that he is bettering himself both physically and mentally as a result. When the boys received the St. Bernard puppy that came to be known as Hogan after they nearly came to blows, Bret did not show as much interest in it as Wyatt did and left him as the dog's main carer. Although this isn't to say Bret doesn't love Hogan as a family pet, he will pet Hogan when he is around and take him for walks or runs when necessary and frequently adds any open food he finds in the fridge to Hogan's meals, especially sandwich fillings or stray pieces of meat, much to his parents chagrin. Around school, Bret has many friends as a result of lacking the polarizing presence of his brother. He mainly hangs out with the popular crowd and fellow athletes and conducts himself in a friendly if seemingly measured manner when he tends to speak and while he does tend to react to some of the things Wyatt says with exasperation he does find a lot of what his brother can say funny, as long as it doesn't involve him. If a student is not a member of his crowd Bret is cordial with them but his interactions are not as openly warm merely friendly and polite. He is also currently in a relationship with Ivy Langley. Bret's subtle bullying of the least-popular kids in school, however, has continued and he is quite likely find a way to work a subtle dig at the person's appearance, personality or hobbies into a conversation if he thinks he can get away with it. Bret has never gotten physical with anyone during school hours—although there have been a couple of incidents outside of school—but he will stand by and allow his brother to physically bully other students, only stepping in to prevent Wyatt from doing anything to jeopardize his places on the football or wrestling teams or if he catches sight of an approaching teacher. Bret is a good student who studies at home and in the library in an effort to keep his grades up to what he views as acceptable levels. His best classes are shop, engineering and PE and he does enough studying to keep his grades in traditional academic classes in a C to B+ range. The purpose of this studying is that Bret hopes to receive a scholarship to go and play football at college. If this does not happen or if he does not end up in the NFL Bret plans on returning home and joining the family construction business where he feels his experience with woodwork and mechanical engineering will be suitable and easy skills to transfer over. Advantages: Bret is strong and possesses great stamina and endurance as well as a physical toughness he has developed from his years on the football field, giving him an advantage over his less physically gifted peers. The presence of his twin brother Wyatt gives him someone he can trust and form an alliance with. Unlike his brother Bret is good at thinking situations through and able to keep his emotions in check enough to be able to say the correct things when necessary meaning he could potentially convince people to work with him. Disadvantages: Bret looks down on many of his classmates that are not a part of his social circle and considers himself better than them. This could lead to him underestimating an opponent's physical abilities or mental aptitude and get himself in trouble. Bret's bond with his brother could become a disadvantage as Wyatt is very unpopular with certain sections of the schools' population. This could have an effect on how people perceive Bret on the island and lead to people to distrust him. Bret has a specialized diet that is carefully laid out to ensure he is able to perform at peak physical levels so the change from this diet to the food available on the island may affect him negatively. Designated Number: Male student No. 046 --- Designated Weapon: Weighted net Conclusion: You know they say that all men are created equal, but you look at most of the kids and then look at B046 and you can see that statement is not true. See, normally if you go one on one with another contestant, you got a 50/50 chance of winning. But he's a genetic freak and he's not normal! So you got a 25%, AT BEST, at beat him. Then you add B002 to the mix, your chances of winning drastic go down. See, once you get down to the final three, you got a 33 1/3 chance of winning, but B046, he got a 66 and 2/3 chance of winning, because B002 KNOWS he can't beat him and he's not even gonna try! So kids, you take your 33 1/3 chance, minus his 25% chance and you got an 8 1/3 chance of winning at SOTF. But then you take his 75% chance of winning, if you're ever to go one-on-one, and then add 66 2/3 per cents, he got 141 2/3 chance of winning at SOTF. See kids, the numbers don't lie, and they spell disaster for you at SOTF. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Deamon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Deamon '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Claudeson Bademosi 'Collected Weapons: '''Weighted net (assigned weapon), M1 Garand (from Bryan Merryweather) '''Allies: 'Wyatt Carter, Tirzah Foss 'Enemies: 'Bryan Merryweather, Paloma Salt, Claudeson Bademosi 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Bret, in chronological order. The Past: * Ringing V7 Pregame: *Animal Magnetism *Gifts *Defence In Depth Prom: * heaven help me for the way i am The Trip: * Room 707: No Man's Land V7: * Time to Play the Game * Glass Shatters *Mildew and Melancholy *Scouting *Civilized Civil Lies *Swerve Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bret Carter. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students